The Power of Fel Magic: Material of the Legion.
Legion Materials and you. The legion is a force of many worlds, and with them they have captured and destroyed many planets, each covered in many resources. So this is where the issue comes with replicating Legion tech. The legion always uses Fel infused metals, but the original metal changes time and time again, a metal, an ore, a mineral, an alloy, all infused with massive amounts of fel to turn and twist them into something new. Felsteel: A solid bar alloy created using the combination of Fel Iron and Eternium, both having been found on Draenor after its destruction. It is strong and resistant to heat, usually used for modules and fel powered electronics, however the frigate class Legion ship is coated with the tealish green material to counter the issue of having such a large ship travel so quickly. Fel Iron: This bright green material is used for creating softer material uses like enchanting as it holds an enchant very well, rituals as it is very taking to magic, but can be tempered to make it into a strong but brittle metal good for shielding and inner armor plating to stop blades that pierce softer but more resilient metals. Brimstone: '''Stone infused with massive amounts of Fel, this material gives off a smell of sulfur, much like all fel magic. The material is much more brittle and easy to break then actual Legion metals, but it is very easy to shape, mass produce, repair, and find. This material is commonly found erupting from the ground in high concentrated areas of Fel, as well as around pools of the stuff. Argus nearly entirely made of the stuff in my findings the Legion is able to use it to produce a near endless army of Infernal, Abyssal, Infernal Lord, and sentry towers. Brimstone is what makes the shell of the common Infernal, it is carved and shaped into that of a large creature, then followed by being powered by an Infernal Brimstone core, bringing it to life, more on that later. '''Demonsteel: '''This alloy is a combination of Felslate and another powerful ore outside of Legion influence to counter the large amount of fel within the slate, combining the two into the most commonly used Legion as Felslate can be found nearly everywhere they go. Demonsteel is able to weigh very light all the way to very heavy depending on the stabilizing material used for the Felslate. Felslate being very heavy it can be paired with a light material like Leystone to create a medium but very strong and resilient metal. '''Felslate: Felslate is an ore that on Azeroth originates from the war of the ancients, all the way back when fel was introduced to the planet this ore planted its seed within the world and grew in massive veins like a parasite before erupting mostly near its entry point around the Broken Isles. This ore is the most common of the Legion, their ships fitted with cannons able to fire seeds of this ore deep into plant crusts, allowing them to later return to find a destroyed planet with nothing but this ore left. The ore is very heavy and hums with dark energy, it even hisses when it touches raw skin, and can even form from the crysallized blood of demons, or grow from infernals as a byproduct of their flames consuming the souls of those they kill. The strongest Infernals that have taken the most lives will be coated in layers of this ore from the lives they have taken, making them even more powerful. Felslate also gives off lots of energy when it is forged so be careful and make sure you use a proper anvil for it. The ore of the Legion is not free of the most horrid of corruption though, this ore will if worn long enough cause those wearing it to hear demonic whispers, or even become demonic. This ore can even be used to replace limbs and organs for those demonic enough for their bodies to accept it. Me myself having a few pairs of hands laying around for replacement of hand chopping brutes... '''Infernal Brimstone: '''This mineral is very powerful, it is the equivalent of a diamond on Azeroth. This jewel is a much more powerful version of Felslate, however in the perfect conditions turning from a thick metal into a powerful jewel. These jewels are common to find within the innards of Infernals or in huge chunks or veins on Legion worlds, but to find perfect versions of these with the optimal teardrop shape, with as few edges as possible is difficult. The perfect infernal brimstone is a perfectly round teardrop shape, allowing the power to be focused out at one point without a single edge to escape. However they can reach near perfection as long as their edges are symmetrical. This type of jewel is the most important thing to the Legion, it is used to act as batteries and cores, much like a soul shard they can contain power, but these unlike soul shards can only contain fel magic and souls, but on a much larger scale. Some Legion ships have Infernal brimstone chunks the size of devilsaurs, able to contain millions of souls.Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Engineering Category:Documents